Chasing more than clouds
by Fluttershy750
Summary: This is a Fanfic / clopfic. It is in first person of Cloudchaser. This is one of my first fanfics so ENJOY!
1. Chasing clouds

**Chapter 1: Chasing clouds**

* * *

It was an average day in the skies of Ponyville. I was arranging some clouds for the rain scheduled for tonight. Most of the other weather pegasi either took the day off or just didn't show up. Thankfully my marefriend Flitter was helping me out today. She wasn't foalsitting today so she came to help out. There wasn't that much to do today but I really appreciated the help. She was doing quite well for never doing any weather work before. Within only two hours we finished up. I landed at a bench which I had put some refreshments. Flitter arrived only seconds after she noticed I wasn't flying around. Her neatly combed teal mane was untouched, despite flying around for awhile. She didn't have her bow-tie on, which she usually has on. Her body was almost the same color as mine but, she was just a bit more pale of a light lavender. She stared at me with her magical magenta eyes before she spoke.

"That was not as bad as I thought it would be. It's easier that foalsitting by far." She grabbed the water bottle just after i got done taking a sip. Afterwards she removed the bottle from her lips. A small strand of saliva stretched between her tongue and the tip of the bottle. I got a feeling of amusement out of it. She broke the string as she wiped her mouth.

"How's the water Flitter?" She looked at me with a blank gaze.

"It's water… so… fine I guess."

"Well I think it tastes succulent." I took a long lick at the neck of the bottle. "Mmmm your spit is still fresh, its the best part. Would you mind… sharing some with me?" I spit on the bottle and ringed my tongue around the tip. She was watching in astonishment.

"Maybe some other time… I have some cleaning to finish up at home… I'll meet you there." She quickly turned around and headed home. I've never got that much satisfaction from her. I've been with her for at least three years now and we never really did anything. I've kissed her plenty but, whenever I try to get romantic with it she breaks it. Her avoidance with it was getting on my nerves. I love her and I know she loves me back but why won't she just let her guard down, at least once. I've been chasing her flank for years and I think it's about time I get some action.


	2. Dry results in a wet rain

**Chapter 2: Dry results in a wet rain.**

* * *

When I came home the rain just started. My mane was wet and it covered my eyes. Though my white and sky-blue hair, the rain still darkened it to a more greyer state.

"I'm home Flitter." I yelled. It was quiet for a bit but after a bit Flitter came out of the kitchen stirring something in a bowl. "What's that hun?" She walked closer and leaned the bowl down so I could see what was in it. It was some vegetables. She loved boiling up vegetables, though I had no clue why it was in a bowl nor, why she was stirring it. "Why are you stirring vegetables in a bowl?"

"I dont know.. well I guess we all go through strange phases from time to time." She smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare supper."

"I'll be right down. I just have to dry my mane upstairs." I went upstairs into our room. I turned the light on and looked at our bed. There was prominent indents on either side of the bed, showing we didn't actually sleep 'together'. I went onto my side and sat on the corner of the bed. Reaching underneath my dresser I grabbed a bottle of wine. I have been saving this for awhile. Saving it for a night Flitter and I decide to get a bit romantic. Its expiration date was only three weeks away and this was not a cheap brand. I was hoping that I would get to open this up and share it with Flitter. But, that was unlikely. Unless, I get her drunk off it first. This wasn't just some ordinary wine, it had a high alcohol content and thats all I needed. My plan was simple, every night flitter and I share some apple cider. If I were able to get her away from the fridge long enough I could sneak some into it. I went downstairs with the wine. When I walked in the kitchen Flitter turned and smiled then turned again.

"Whats with the wine?" She tilted her head slightly to one side with a curious look, following the bottle as I moved it around.

"I found it in my half of the closet. It spilt a bit onto your side but its expired so it shouldn't stain." I grinned a bit as shock overtook her face and she sped upstairs. I snuck some wine into the cider and hid the wine behind the fridge then innocently sat down. She arrived back in the kitchen, tired and breathless.

"Nothing was spilt Cloudchaser what were you talking about?" She grabbed the two salad bowls and placed them on the table. After sitting down she face planted into her arms which were crossed on the table.

"Oh. nothing spilt anywhere? Well like you said 'we all go through strange phases.' Now would you like some cider?" She didn't speak only nodded. I grabbed us both a glass and poured us some. Flitter looked up and grabbed the glass and chugged it down until it was dry. Again she put her head down and sighed. Her glass scooted a bit forward after she pushed it, asking for more. Gladly, I poured more. She drank it but only half, stopped and looked into the glass a tad confused. "What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing it just tastes funny, must be a different batch applejack is trying out and just decided to not tell anypony." She shook off her disbelief and finished the glass.

We later finished our salads and the cider. Hopefully this much alcohol will make her as intoxicated as berry punch. Yawning I grabbed the bowls and cups and put them in the sink. The plan was already working. Flitters eyes were growing drowsy and she slowly swayed side to side. "I'm a bit tired. I'm heading off to bed if you would like to join me fliter." She said nothing, just drunkenly got off the chair and headed up the stairs. She plopped on the bed next to me stomach up legs spread out. I traced a hoof around her chest. "So is there anything you would like to 'do' tonight?" Her response was a non understandable type of mumbling. I went up to her and gave her a long sweet kiss. But she wasn't kissing back her tongue was still and she was completely unresponsive. I backed up and shook her head "Flitter!" The small liquid strand between us didn't break it just giggled as I shook her, "Flitter!" She turned over on her side, back facing me. Mumbling what sounded like 'goodnight'. The string of mixed spit hang off my mouth down the bed, waving, taunting me of my failure. I left it there as I fell asleep, unsatisfied, unhappy, unimportant.


	3. Coming out of the clouds

**Chapter 3: Coming out of the clouds**

* * *

The morning abruptly hit me, like a bitch slap to the face. I sat up and looked down at my pillow. There was a dark damp spot where I drooled last night, thinking of flitter. Flitter was still sleeping so I made sure to be quiet as I walked down the stairs. Opening the blinds revealed a typical mid morning ponyville. The sound of Vinyl scratches dubstep alarm was heard all throughout. After the few weeks she lived in ponyville she hooked up with another mare, Octavia. After that her alarm was not as loud as it used to be, making it bearable. Todays weather schedule was to be all sunny and the large amounts of clouds meant a hard days of work. The only ponies on duty today were me and rainbow dash. Rainbow dash had been in a pretty successful relationship another pegasus named Fluttershy. Though the extreme differences they had they seemed very happy. Flitter and I were fillyfoolers but nopony knew. We just said we lived together for financial reasons so nopony would ask questions. So if I talked to dash I would have to open up about liking mares. It was actually very common but even though mare couples lacked the ability to reproduce. There was though an alicorn named twilight, who was a student for princess celestia herself. She once learned a spell to take genes from one mare in a mare couple and transform it into sperm, which is then put into the other mare to produce offspring with traits just as if the couple were straight. She already tried it on some other couple here in ponyville. Lyra and Bon-bon, they had an adorable little pegasus. She had an astounding ocean blue body with a mane of light and dark purple matching her lavender eyes. They had called her tootsie flight. So It was proven to work. So that's made fillyfoolers much more common and supported. I usually left before flitter woke up so I could get home early. So I walked out the door and headed to the sky. Not even a few minutes in the air I saw dashes trademark rainbow streak as she broke a cloud and stopped right in front of me.

"Ready to do some cloud bustin' cloudchaser?" She was obviously up here awhile and she didn't seem tired at all, though she got a significant amount of work done.

"Yeah, how long have you been up here. I see you got some work done without me today."

"Oh I went right to work right after I got up. Fluttershy and I have a date night planned at her house later and I wanted to get my work done ASAP so I could have enought time to get ready."

"Oh yes about that Dash I was going to ask you how you maintain such a strong relationship with Fluttershy." She looked at me awkwardly.

"Why? Well, how bout' we talk after we finish up here." I nodded and started busting clouds giving way to sunshine.

After only a few hours at work we finished. I met up with dash at sugarcube corner. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I was just wondering how you keep such a great relationship with Fluttershy."

"Why?" I blushed a bit and felt my heart race from the anxiety admitting my relationship gave me.

"Well I've been marefriends with flitter for quite some time now and she hasn't really done much for our relationship. We don't go out or anything like that. She always just avoids it and I was wondering if you had any ideas?"

"Oh I never knew you and flitter were.. you know… Anyways I do have some input. Follow me to my house and I'll tell you while I get ready." She zoomed off to her house in the clouds and I followed.


	4. A rainbow of hope

**A rainbow of hope**

* * *

The inside of rainbows house was smaller than it looked from the outside. That was the same for most of Cloudsdale houses. With clouds, most is just extraneous decor and of no true use. I tip hooved over the many items that lay strewn on the floor of white fluffy cloud. There were pictures of Rainbow dash and Fluttershy hanging on the walls. I looked close to the biggest one, it was right next to the door. It had a frame of clouds but in some spots the clouds formed hearts that pulsed red, which in the white clouds made it pink.

"Hey dash how did you get the frame on this picture to move?" She floated over her junk and grabbed the picture off the wall.

"Oh, this is an experiment Twilight tried to do. She tried to make a cloud into a heart for me, it was going to be a surprise for Fluttershy on hearts and hooves day. The result was not what she wanted. The entire cloud just pulsed with small hearts that glowed pink. So instead I grabbed my favorite pictures of her and I and made frames for the both of us.

"That's really cool." She placed the photo back on the wall. Inside the love clouds the picture of Rainbow dash getting a huge hug from Fluttershy lay peacefully inside. I followed her into her bedroom. This room was a complete disaster. She somehow moved to her closet with ease, leaving me stumbling over things all over. "So is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"What!?... Oh yes yes yes, advice." She picked a dress and flew into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "Yeah I have plenty to tell you." Her voice wasn't muffled at all even being behind a door, I could hear her perfectly. "Well I really don't know Flitter that much but I hear she's pretty smart. With you on the other hoof are more… like me-ish. I keep a strong relationship with Fluttershy because I keep things straight forward. She doesn't like surprises so I either make her guess what I'm saying or what I want, or I will just plainly say it. We do share our differences but we get along great."

"No no thats not what I meant. What I want is advice on being… more so…. romantic." I heard a bit of a fuss in the bathroom. After some silence Dash came out in a rather fancy dress. It was the same one she wore to the Grand Galloping Gala a few years back.

"I can't believe this still fits me." She said pulling on some parts of the dress. "By romantic you mean?" She clopped her two front hooves together twice. I understood what that meant. I nodded. "Well… that's usually a subject kept behind closed doors. But, I shall share with you a few secrets of mine." She put her hoof up to her chest and closed her eyes as she said 'mine'. Showing her confidence in herself. She then flew off and lifted up her mattress. After looking around the underside of her bed she finally reached for something. she pulled out what seemed to me a double-sided… sex toy to say.

"NO! NO! NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She blushed realizing her mistake and put the toy away. "In truth what I meant was Flitter avoids any kind of romance I try to have and I was just wondering if it was as difficult for you since Fluttershy is obviously quite… shy"

"Well that's much more easily explained. Flutters was exactly like that at first. One night I passed out from too much cider at her house I caught her off guard. She was sleeping pleasantly and completely unaware of me. I layed next to her and started gently nibbling on her ear. She then started mumbling my name in her sleep. So… well I think you understand the rest of what happened when she woke up… right?" She was getting into it but in spite of getting too detailed she cut it short.

"Yes I think I've got it. thanks again Rainbow." I shook her hoof and darted out the door and down back to ponyville. I now see what I have to do. What rainbow did was while Fluttershy was sleeping, rainbow nibbling on her ear made Fluttershy's dream create the same sensation, so when she woke up her hormones were already flowing and well all fell into place. I knew that would be hard with flitter since she is the deepest sleeper I know. What Rainbow said did in fact give me an idea.


	5. Thoughts from Twilight

**Thoughts from Twilight**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was a genius when it came to almost everything. She was even once a student of Celestia herself, until she became a princess herself. Remarkably she was never known to have any sort of relationship with anypony. I flew up to her house. She lived in a huge hollowed tree, which was also a library. She had an assistant named Spike, a young dragon, who did almost everything for Twilight. I trotted up to the door and gave it a few knocks. A few seconds went by before the door was opened by a purple aura.

"Come on in." Said a voice from inside. I walked inside and the door closed behind me. "Hold on I'll be there in a second." The voice said again. I've never been inside this place before. I have been flying by it as long as I have been on the weather team. Finally, Twilight showed up from a door that seemed to have led to some sort of study. She was a easy going pony. Her mane wasn't really combed just straight. Purple eyes matched her purple body and purple and pink mane. So much… purple. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I have a brief request for you." She pulled a few books from her study and placed them onto a tree stump on the other side of the room.

"Ok. What do you need?" I was sort of nervous to ask but, I had to.

"Well you know Flitter right?"

"Of course. I know everypony in Ponyville. I also know your relationship with her." She sounded as confident as confidence can go. I was startled how she knew. "Don't find it weird Cloudchaser. I learned a few love type spells from Cadence and it was pretty obvious."

"Well then you must know why I'm here."

"No. That I don't know. Well what do you want?"

"Well you see Flitter and I have been together a long time." She sat down on a chair and magically pulled out a quill and paper. She nodded, signaling me to continue. "Um… and we never really spent any 'quality time' together. You know like… 'quality time'." She nodded and with a burst of magic the chair, paper, and quill disappeared.

"Well I don't really have anything to help you in 'that' area. But, I might know a few things that might help." She lead me into another section of the library. This one was not as big, nor as organized. With her magic she lifted a few books from various locations and quickly skimmed through each one. "Ah-Ha! Here we go. There is a spell here that manipulates the hormonal sex cell producers…" She saw my blank stare. I understood nothing she was saying. "Ok. What this does is it makes the mind produce more cells that are meant to be produced during intercourse. Such as adrenaline and stuff." I was still confused. She rolled her eyes. "IT MAKES YOU REALLY HORNY!" She yelled.

"Ooohhh. You could have said that in the first place." She shook her head.

"If you can bring Flitter here I can perform the spell here. With my previous knowledge I can give it something like a timer. So the spell won't take effect until later on tonight."

"Thanks I'll bring her round here in an hour or so." She nodded as I flew home. The only problem was how I was going to get her to Twilight. Flitter only left home to foalsit and that was it. After that she stayed home and did housework. Now that I thought about it there was not much housework to do. What did she really do all day. I went back to Twilight and told her that I will bring Flitter to her this weekend. In the meantime I was really curious what Flitter did in her excess spare time. I was dedicated to find out.


	6. Spying on Flitter

**Chapter 6: Spying on Flitter**

* * *

That night I kept it simple. I didn't try to do anything. We ate dinner, hung around, read, and just other stuff. We played chess a bit. I was horrible at it. Flitter was always smarter and she kicked my flank at this game. I was only able to handle a few games. Because after a while I grow to become fed up. After that I just hung around and Flitter read the paper. She always loved reading the paper. She collected ones she really liked in a drawer, for occasions when she had nothing to read. I on the other hoof used to spend my time drawing but, it isn't that easy without a horn. So I took up writing. Mostly just random things but it keeps me busy.

The next morning went as it always does. I leave before Flitter goes foalsitting. The usual. Except today I didn't leave to go cloud kicking. Today was already set and it was mildly cloudy. I used the clouds to my advantage and used them to hide me as I watched Flitter. When she arrived at the house she foalsitted at I knew it would be a while before she left. So I decided to occupy myself and just go strolling around near the house so I can keep an eye on it. On the ground I saw that most windows of the houses were open. So I had to avoid being seen by anypony in the windows of the house Flitter was in. There was a bench I remember nearby. It was blocked out of view by a large bush. What better place to wait. When I got to the bench I was a bit surprised at what I saw. It wasn't that two mares were holding hoofs. Not that the two took up the entire bench. It was the way the light green mare was sitting. On her flank, legs down to the ground. Like she was somepony who walked on two legs or something. "Excuse me umm.. miss. Why are you sitting like that?"

"Call me Lyra not miss ok. I sit like this because I want. I know it's weird but I like sitting like this.I have been sitting like this for a long time too, right Bon-Bon?" She nudged the tan earth pony next to her she nodded and continued on reading today's paper. I left the two there and pestered them no further. I sat on another bench farther away just for safe measures. The day was still young. The sun almost directly overhead. It was still pretty warm out and was probably destined to be hotter. In the time waiting I imagined of what a Flitter did in her spare time. Maybe she slept. Maybe she read. Maybe she made a mess and cleaned it just to occupy herself. It was truly unknown to me. Then the parents came back home and Flitter was paid and she left. She started heading for the market. She met up with Colgate. She was a blue unicorn with a smooth white and dark blue mane. Her cutie mark was an hourglass but she was a dentist. They walked through the market together. Talking and pointing out things on display. None of them were buying anything. Just walking. Then they headed into the residential area of town. Slowly more mares joined them. Octavia, Bon-Bon, and Lily Valley. All the more feminine mares of the mare couples in town. Vinyl Scratch was much more male like than Octavia. Lyra was more male like than Bon-Bon. Rose was just so with Lily Valley. The five walked into Derpys house for some reason. This was not what I had expected. I thought Flitter went home right away. But what was this? I didn't think it was some kind of sacred 'cult' or something. It didn't seem like anything at all. I was so confused. Why all the more female mares in mare couples? Why at Derpys? Why? Derpy was the main outlier. She wasn't very feminine. She had no relationship with anypony stallion or mare. What was going on? I had to find a way to see what they were doing without getting caught. But, how?


	7. Suggestions to inceptions

**Chapter 7 Suggestions to inceptions**

* * *

The windows to the living room, which they were all sitting in, were wide open. There was no way I could look inside and not get spotted. I looked across the street to see Dr. Whooves little shop. He sold all kinds of trinkets and things. He had a telescope peering out his window. Perfect. Inside the shop was pretty much as bad as a cluster buck as Rainbows house. Gears and other pieces of his technology were scattered all over. The floor was bearable but the shelves were just jammed with stuff.

"Good afternoon ms. Cloudchaser what may I help you with?" He came out of his backroom. Most likely previously working on some other junk judging by the oil splashes on him.

"Hello Dr. Whooves. I was wondering if I could use your telescope over there for a bit."

"Sure, sure. Be my guest I never use that anymore anyways." He went back into the room and the sounds of clicking and tapping began again. The telescope zoomed into the living room perfectly. There was a tree and a few bushes between Derpys house and the shop, so I was well hidden. They were all in the living room except for Derpy. Bon-Bon was playing a board game with Octavia. Colgate and Lily Valley were spotting random things out in a magazine. Flitter was next to Octavia, watching the two play. What were they doing? Was it some kind of like meeting or get-together? I watched for a while then derpy came in. She had a tray with different colored muffins. Blueberry, cranberry those sorts of things. Everypony took a muffin and Derpy set the tray down on the table in the middle if the living room and sat down on the couch and watched the game also. I wonder if she could even see with her crossed eyes, but hell if she can make muffins she can probably watch a board game. Octavia stood up and cheered. My only possible conclusion was she won. Bon-bon got up and sat on the couch next to Octavia as Flitter and Derpy began a game of… whatever. I didn't know what they were playing. It looked kinda like chess but, the pieces were flat chips though but it seemed similar. Derpy seemed to be giving Flitter some actual competition. Flitter took almost twice as long as Derpy to make a move. On top of that Derpy had much more pieces on the board. nopony seemed surprised at that fact, not even Flitter. I always Derpy was called that because she was well… derpy. I never would have guessed her to be so smart. A random announcement by Colgate gathered everyponies attention. She was pointing out some things on a magazine Lily was holding up. Colgate put the magazine down and they all headed for the door. I hid behind the window and kept peeking until they could no longer see me. I went up to Derpys window and looked inside. I couldn't make out what was on the magazine very well since the lights were off but, it looked like Cupcakes, Cream pies, and other Pinkie specials, a popular cookbook by Pinkie Pie about all her sweats and other sugary snacks. If Colgate was pointing to things on this the only two places they could have went to is either the market, or Sugarcube corner. I still had all day, and so did they.

"Hey Dr. Whooves thanks for letting me borrow the telescope. I've gotta go now."

"Ok Cloudchaser you have yourself a nice day." I had no time to respond. By the time his sentence was over I headed out. First, to Sugarcube corner.


	8. Cupcakes and the marketplace

**Chapter 8: Cupcakes and the marketplace**

* * *

Sugarcube Corner looked like a huge gingerbread house. It was all truly building materials but it looked so real. Almost like you could eat it. Everypony already knows not to try since Pinkie actually tried one day. I made sure to try to stay out of sight just in case I saw the group anywhere. I scanned all around the bakery and it seemed clear for me to come out. I went up to the pink door and gave it a knock. The door was opened immediately to the usual cheery face of Pinkie Pie. She was always the happiest pony. But, I heard she once went crazy and her hair straightened out and stuff. No evidence to prove that since she was always smiling.

"Hi-ya!" She said. Smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Pinkie. Have you seen Flitter by any chance?"

"Nope why?" Pinkie wasn't one to usually ask questions. No matter how old she was she always had the innocence of a little filly. I really couldn't tell the complete truth. I don't even know if she knows what fillyfoolers are.

"Uh, I was just wondering… thats all." I was nervous that she would detect me lying.

"Ok. But, I might know somepony who has seen your marefriend." Again somepony knew. Was it just that obvious?

"Pinkie." She was leading me inside and turned around. "How did you know of my relationship with Flitter?"

"That's simple! I know everything about almost everypony in Ponyville! You and Flitter were pretty obvious. Now come on that pony I was talking about is inside, she might know where Flitter is." I bothered not to ask many other questions. I never should underestimate Pinkies knowledge. She somehow knows just about everything. I followed her inside and shut the door. By the time I turned around she was already heading up the stairs. Up the stairs and into what seemed to be her room. It was pink and had plenty of party supplies. She stood next to a light tan mare. Her mane was a crimson with streaks of a hot pink. She was looking out Pinkies window. "Here she is!" She said tapping on the back of the mare, startling her. "She might know where Flitter is." She turned around and looked at me for awhile.

"Do I know you?"

"No… I'm Cloudchaser and Pinkie told me you might know where I might be able to find Flitter." She turned back to looking out the window and gestured for me to stand next to her.

"I'm Rose by the way. I've been looking for my marefriend Lily Valley and I saw her in the market with Colgate, Bon-Bon, Octavia, and Flitter. They were just browsing through the cloth section then out of my sight to the foods area. She said she had some things to do today and rushed off this morning. I was just a bit curious and asked Pinkie if I could use her window and look for her." She kept a keen eye over the marketplace while talking to me. Looking at every pink colored earth pony saw. I wasn't taking it as seriously as she was.

"Well, thanks Rose. I'm gonna go now. Bye Pinkie." Pinkie waved as I left. Rose didn't move at all. So they were in the market then. This was going to be harder than I had hoped. The market is always just a cluster and almost like a maze. Outside Sugarcube Corner I looked about just to make sure none of them were around. I went into the market. I started in the foods where Rose had suggested. The aroma was delicious. I wish I had bought some bits with me. The food was drawing more of my attention by the minute. My hunger was distracting me from my main goal. I gave up in the foods and went into the cloth. It was impossible I could not simply focus in this maze. I would never find them. Well at least not on an empty stomach. Thankfully I was friends with a mare nearby who would gladly give me something to eat. She is always home with her little filly Pina Colada.


	9. Lunch with Twinkleshine

**Chapter 9: Lunch with Twinkleshine, and a side of answers**

* * *

Her name was Twinkleshine, she was a white mare with a pink mane that looked just like Bon-Bons. Her filly Pina Colada had a light pink body with a light purple free flowing mane. They lived just outside of the market so thankfully I wouldn't have to walk too far. She was a single parent and seemed to be pretty satisfied about that. The stallion she was with was a prick anyways. She lived in a normal sized two story house. The entire house was painted a pale pink and the windows had purple blinds. It looked really nice. Her front door was white and had Twinkleshines cutie mark painted next to a Palm tree. Pina Colada must have finally got her cutie mark. Whatever a palm tree means. I knocked on the door a few times until little Pina opened it. She stared at me for a bit then called for her mom.

"Mom theres a mare at the door. Should I let her in?"

"Who is it dear?" She yelled from the living room.

"Who are you?"

"Cloudchaser."

"She says she's Cloudchaser!"

"Let her in dear. She's a friend of mine." Pina Colada walked into the living room and sat next to Twinkleshine. Twinkleshine had a surprised face when she saw me. We were friends when I first moved into Ponyville. We haven't talked since I hooked up with Flitter so it was a while since we saw each other. "Cloudchaser! I haven't seen you for ages!" She gave me a hug and stood next to me and guided me into her kitchen where I took a seat at the table with her. "What brings you around here?"

"Well I just thought it might for me to check up on my old friend. So have you had lunch yet?" My hunger was making me kinda rude.

"Ummm. no I'm cooking something in the oven right now."

"Oh. Would you mind if I had stayed for lunch then?" I never want to burden anypony with an unexpected visit, but Twinkleshine was a friend she must not have minded.

"Yes of course. Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes so just sit tidy. So how's Flitter doing?"

She was talking to me from the kitchen and it was hard to hear her so I went in.

"We're doing good. Actually I was looking for her. Have you seen her anytime today?" She shook her head. Twinkleshine was very hygienic and she was looking down into a pot so she didn't verbally respond. "Well I saw her with Colgate, Bon-bon, Octavia, and Lily Valley. She never told me they hung out. I was supposed to be working today. I took the day off to see what she did while I was gone. I still don't know what to make of it."

No words were spoken until lunch was over and all the dishes were cleaned. After that Twinkleshine and I sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

"So she's hanging out with other mares from other mare couples?" I nodded. "Well that's pretty obvious Cloudchaser. It's like… well 'mare time'. It's when they get together and just be girly. They talk, read, and pretty much anything stereotypical teenage mares do. It's nothing out of the ordinary." It all made sense then. She wasn't hiding anything she was just being a mare.

"Well that explains alot. But, all I really want to do is just listen to what they are talking about. I can't get too close to the house or they'll notice me."


	10. the Invisibility spell

**Chapter 10: The Invisibility spell**

* * *

"That's easy. When I was in magic school and had Pina I had little time to focus on school. So I taught myself some invisibility and enhanced hearing spells. With those I listened to my teachers talking about exams and such. I passed not with flying colors, but I passed. I needed an education behind me so I could get a job to pay for Pina and I."

"Can you cast those spells on me? With them I will be able to listen in on what they are talking about. Please?"

"Fine. The spells aren't perfect. The hearing one is. The invisibility one, not so much. Pina! Head upstairs really quick I have to have an adult talk with Cloudchaser here. I'll come and get you when I'm done." No response but, you could hear Pina running up the stairs.

"Adult talk?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. It's just that sometimes the spell can have an alternate effect or two." She rubbed her hoof against her cheek. She was uneasy about this.

"Like what?"

"Well…. The first is the spell turning your inner deepest thoughts into a small visualization form in a small cloud. That's actually nothing compared to the second. The other is more… strange. Instead of everypony seeing you as nothing. You will see everything about everypony. In a sum it's like nudity vision. Weird I know. Are you still up to it? I haven't done these spells in a long time." I nodded. The side effects sounded a bit weird for an invisibility spell. In my mind any backfire was worth it. "Alright here goes nothing." She closed her eyes, lowered her head, and firmly positioned herself. Her horn started to glow slightly with a faint pink. Slowly then faster the aura grew more intense. The light then shot out and engulfed me in it. It felt strange. Like being in water or clouds. Then it started to sting a bit. Then even more so. Twinkleshine stopped and looked up. There was sweat on her face and a… blush? I looked around but saw nothing.

"What?" She pointed behind me. When I turned around I saw it. A small cloud with exactly what was going through my head a few nights back. It was Flitter and I. Hugging the 'adult' way. My wings involuntarily sprung up. Wingboner. I tried swatting at the cloud and ended with no results. I turned around. "How do we get rid of that?"

"Allow me." A small spark lit from her horn and the cloud poofed away. "That's why I made Pina go upstairs. You're one kinky mare Cloudchaser." I blushed and tried to hide my face. "Let's try again shall we?" She retained the position she was in before. The aura was the same as last time. The pinch was a more painful sting this time though. She let off and looked back up. Sweat like last time. Now instead of a wise smirk a smile lay on her face. "Well I either turned you invisible and gave you enhanced hearing… or I killed you."

"No worries I'm well alive."

"Good. Now off you go that spell doesn't last that long. It ends in an hour and a half. Have fun!" She waved me off. Whether she could see me or not she shut the door behind me. She was lucky my tail wasn't in it. Now with my invisibility I would be able to easily sneak up and listen in on their conversation. Off to Derpys!


	11. Listening in

**Chapter 11: Listening in**

* * *

I walked up to Derpys house. The windows were open and I peeked in. They were all there. Colgate, Octavia, Bon-bon, Lily Valley, and Flitter. I could also hear what they were saying. It was awesome. It was like being inside with them everything was so clear. Many of these mares I've barely talked to so at first it was hard to match up voices. Octavia and Colgate were chatting about their mare partners, Vinyl Scratch and Berry punch. Bon-Bon, Lily Valley, and Flitter were talking about the same just focusing on their partners jobs instead.

"Lyra is a very good harpist and she sings very well. Her tips make up for any slack on my end so we handle ourselves very well." Bon-Bon was very proud and spoke with a stirn and confidant voice.

"Rose just sells flowers is all. To my amazement we actually make a really good income. How about you Flitter? What does Cloudchaser do?" The question took Flitter slightly off guard so she stumbled a little before clearly speaking.

"Well Cloudchaser is a weather pony. So we live pretty good. We've never had any financial problems." Colgate and Lily Valley joined in on the conversation giving a twist on the subject.

"I do dental work and Berry punch works at the bar. She can somehow contain herself from alcohol there. Around me, usually on weekends she likes to drink and get messy." What Colgate said caused the others to start about with their own sensational stories.

"My Lyra is definitely irresistible when she wants to be. She can do more than play a lyre and even in bed her voice is beautiful. She likes to have the upperhand in those situations though. She uses her magic. She uses it very well." Bon-bon blushed a little at the thought. A small strand of drool escaped her mouth but Octavia caught it.

"Try to refrain from making a mess now dear."

"You see you guys are lucky having magic and wings. Rose and I are earth ponies. But, we don't need any of that to have a good time. Rose lives up to her name. If you want to get to the pretty part you have to get past her thorns. Her thorns sting a good hurt though and that only makes it more exciting." Lily shivered a tad thinking of whatever she meant. Octavia burst in the middle.

"No mean to sound rude but, Vinyl and I have much better experiences together. I'm not implying that she is at her best in bed. Well kind of but, she is quite creative in her own arousing way and she causes me to feel a kind of pleasure I never knew existed. Wow… she is one of the best…" She stopped staring off into space for awhile. She returned to normal when she felt the drool escaping her mouth. "What of you Flitter? Have you any stories?"

"Oh. No Cloudchaser and I have been together for a long time but, we never got 'that' close." Her response shocked the others.

"What!? How? If you have been with her that long one of you had to at least try something?"

"Nope. Cloudchaser has been indirectly nudging on the subject for quite some time now. I just don't know how to tell her."

"Tell her what?" They all asked in unison. Flitter sat on the floor and hid her face with her wings. From my angle I could see the tears dripping on the floor. Colgate sat next to her and gave her an embracing hug. The others sat around her speaking words of comfort.

"How about you tell us what's bothering you Flitter. If you want none of will tell a soul."

"We promise." Again in unison they spoke and swore under a Pinkie promise.

"Alright. Just don't tell Cloudchaser. I don't know how she will react if she found out."

"Like we said. We promise." Flitter looked up and they all 'crossed their hearts, hoped to fly, and stuck a cupcake in their eye.'


	12. Flitter throws a Screwball

**Flitter throws a Screwball**

* * *

Flitter got up, wiped her tears, and returned her wings to her sides.

"Ok. It all started a few days after Cloudchaser moved to Ponyville. She did become good friends with me. But, she became even closer with a pony named Screwball. They were only friends, Cloudchaser and I were partners by the time they met so I felt no competition. Don't worry Cloudchaser remains loyal to me so don't get excited. Screwball was either ignored or unnoticed by everypony. She was a really weird pony. Something with Discord's magic or something totally made her look really weird. She used to be a pegasus. The magic made her wings invisible so it looked as if she floated. Her purple eyes turned into swirlies. She could actually see fine. Her cutie mark even changed into a screw and a baseball. She also wore a green hat with a fan on the top of it, that was on her own free will though. She was sane. Alas most ponies just neglected her. Cloudchaser was her only friend and she would visit her everyday and keep her company since nopony else would. They grew really close. Nothing would stop Cloudchaser from her visits. One day though Screwball and Cloudchaser were flying around when it happened. A bolt of lightning hit Screwball and she fell to the ground. It wasn't in that days forecast but the other weather ponies were truly slacking that day. Screwball hit the ground and was badly injured. With her wings being covered in her blood, which was by the way purple, made it easy for the medics to help her. Screwball ended up in the Enchanted care. It's where injuries were either so bad or had something to do with magic that the doctors there only studied magic in healing. Cloudchaser visited her everyday, for hours at a time. Sometimes she even spent the night there. It hurt me to see Screwball like that. What hurt me the most was that Screwball was my… was my sister." A gasp left the mouths of the ponies around her and my mouth.

I loved Screwball like a sister. Flitter never showed any interest. I always thought it was because she didn't care about her but it was because she cared too much for her. I ignored my inner thoughts for the time so I could listen in on the end of her story.

"One night when Cloudchaser was passed out beside her bed I walked in. I told Screwball that I was sorry I never saw her, never visited her, never talked to her. She said to me 'It's alright. I am just happy you have a marefriend as good as Cloudchaser. I myself have always wanted one. Somepony to love me like she loves you. The unconditional love she has you is astounding. Just remember to be thankful for that. Be thankful for her because she is more than thankful to have you. If I die tonight sis-' 'NO! Don't think of this that way. You'll be fine. You'll walk out of here healthy as ever.' Her tears were joined by mine on her blanket. Her final words were 'Flitter If I do… Just remember to never take her for granted and even though you did never visit me I forgive you. I love you sis.' As the final word left her mouth her eyes closed and her head sank into her pillow I put my head onto her no longer breathing chest. She was the only sister I ever had, and I never spent any time with her. So I vowed to follow her final words. To never take my beloved Cloudchaser for granted. That means to never do… anything like… what you girls did. I love her and doing that would break my vow." She couldn't speak anymore. She slumped her head into her arms and cried. I didn't want to see her like this. I went home to wait until she came back.


	13. Flitter comes home

**Flitter comes home**

* * *

While at home I had to find something to do while I waited for the spells to wear off. It had to be quiet because I still had enhanced hearing. As minutes became hours the spells wore off. I was no longer transparent and everything sounded normal again. When that happened it was about 2 o'clock and that meant Flitter should be home soon. She wouldn't be expecting me.

When Flitter came home she wasn't as shocked as I had expected.

"What are you doing home so soon Cloudchaser?"

"Oh nothing. I was looking at some pictures of me and Screwball. Remember her?"

"Yes I remember her… She was the strange swirly eyed one right?" She was in a panic. Speaking quickly and hesitating between subjects.

"Oh. Because if you didn't remember your only sister that would be crude. Especially since you made that vow huh?"

"Exactly I would never forget my sist-... How did you know?"

"Oh, I was listening in on that conversation you had with you group of mare friends."

"You were spying on me… Why?" She sat down on the couch next to me and looked at me. She had a sense of shock and disappointment in her. She was giving it to me just by looking at me.

"I didn't mean to think of it that way. I just wanted to know why we never spent any real quality time together. When I heard that vow you made I completely understood then." She was still looking at me. The tears coming from her eyes dripped onto my hoof that was on her lap. My tears also joined in and together they formed a puddle. We stayed in the comfort of each other's arms for awhile. Flitter kept on crying for what felt like 15 minutes or so. She backed up and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you for understanding Cloudchaser. I have kept this from you ever since then… Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. I can never be mad at one I love as much as I love you." We joined together for another hug. This was unlike other ones though. This time we kissed each other. It was a long passionate kiss. I have never felt such emotion from Flitter before. She finally broke free of her magnified promise. With her seeing that loving me and showing that wasn't taking advantage of me, she no longer had to suppress her feelings. She broke the kiss and returned me with another tight hug. She stepped back smiled, wiped her tears, and walked upstairs.

That night we didn't do anything really much. Just talked for a bit then hugged and went to bed. Flitter was no longer afraid to do anything. We went out here and there and always had a good time. We were both happy and that was all that mattered. Happy for each other and happy with each other.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The years after I figured Flitter out were perfect. We had romantic dates, went to movies and concerts, and 'goofed off' once and awhile. A few years ago Flitter and I decided to have a kid. With the help of Twilight Sparkle we Flitter and I had the most adorable little filly. She was a light aqua marine pegasus. She had a pure amethyst eye color. Her tail and mane had the same style as Flitter and the colors were purple and white, just like Screwball. We called her Twister. To tell the truth neither Flitter nor I had any idea where we came up with that name but, it somehow suited her. A few years into school she got her cutie mark. She was so happy when she got it. Her cutie mark was leaves blowing in the wind. It resembled her unmatched dexterity. She had a small cute-ceañera with only a few fillies and colts. She was really close to Scootaloo and her friends. Despite her having already got her cutie mark, their friendship remained strong. The years after were just as good as the ones that came before. When Rumble became old enough to take care of himself Flitter joined the weather team. At first she was clumsy, running into other ponies, getting stuck in clouds, those kinds of things. Only after a few weeks did she get the hang of it. With everything in perfect order my life became a joyous experience.

Present:

Today Twister turned ten. I can't believe she is growing up so fast. I remember as if it were only a few days ago she came home telling us about she got her cutie mark. The party was not that big. I made sure Pinkie went light on the decorations since only a few ponies would be showing up. The party only consisted of Twister, Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, Applebloom, and Pina colada. Twinkleshine decided to stay. We talked as the little fillies played and had a good time. After cake and presents everypony headed home. Twister passed out pretty much immediately. She looked so cute asleep. I headed to bed and joined Flitter to a good nights rest. Knowing tomorrow and the days to follow will be perfect. I kissed Flitter, who was asleep in my arms, and fell asleep myself.


End file.
